The Great Catastrophe
by ArcelSkye
Summary: What happens when you mix a cat with the Guardians of the Galaxy? Trouble, that's what. And when it comes to the Guardians, nothing good can come of trouble, especially when there's more to the cat than meets the eye. And to make matters worse, there's people after it. T for language and violence in future chapters.


**So. I wanted to update my other story, but through a stroke of terrible luck, I left the binder I was drafting it in at school. So you all get this crack fic instead. **

**Also, there's language 'cause you can't write Rocket in character without him cussing, it's just not possible.**

* * *

><p>[Xandar, 13:45 hours]<p>

_"What in the hell is that?"_

Rocket glared at the small, furry creature that was in a cardboard box sitting in front of the entryway to the Milano. Large, curious green eyes stared back at him.

"Meow?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's a cat, Rocket." Peter said.

"Like hell it is! I wanna know what it's doin' here!"

"Someone must have left it," Gamora reasoned.

"But why _here_ of all places!"

"There is a note attached to the box of cardboard," Drax pointed to an envelope taped to the front of the box.

Gamora knelt down and carefully peeled the note off the box, cautious not to disturb the cat inside. "It is addressed to you," she said, handing it to Peter.

Peter took the letter from her and opened it. "It says, 'Dear Peter, you good for nothing word-I-shall-not-repeat, I'm leaving the furball with you- take care of her. Something came up and I have to go away for a while. Do not, under any circumstances, let that cat out of your sight! She's more important than you can possibly imagine. There isn't anyone else I can ask, so I'm counting on you. There's intructions attached to this letter on how to care for her." Peter paused, flipping the letter over to find more writing.

He then continued, "By the way, she doesn't have a name yet, so you come up with something. I want you to meet me at the coordinates mentioned below in two weeks time. If you're not there, I will hunt you down. You don't want a repeat of Kimlasca do you? That's about it. Sincerely, Solaris Illuminare."

Rocket crossed his arms. "So this is _your_ problem, Quill."

"Who is this Solaris Illuminare?" Gamora asked, a slight edge to her tone.

Peter flashed her a grin. "You jealous?"

She punched him hard on the shoulder. "I am not jealous. I was simply inquiring as to your acquaintance with the sender of the letter. And why she left you a cat."

"Sure, whatever you say," he rubbed his shoulder, trying to soothe the pain. "But to answer your question, she's an old... friend, I met her a few years back on a job. She's half human, and she's got one hell of a temper."

"Did you court this woman? You speak of her fondly," Drax noted.

Peter visibly paled. "No! She tried to kill me then we became sort-of friends. Absolutely nothing romantic involved, I swear!"

"Yeah, sure," Rocket said sarcastically.

"It's the truth!"

"I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"You're a talking raccoon, so I'm sure there's a flying pig _somewhere_!"

"What's a raccoon?"

"It's what you are!"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot, who had been silent, yelled.

"Yeah, I agree buddy," Rocket nodded.

"If you two fools are done, we need to decide how best to deal with the feline," Gamora said, pointing to the cat stilln within the box.

"Um, we keep it?" Peter suggested.

"No frickin' way," Rocket groaned.

"You guys don't know her, but Solaris will definitely kill me if I don't take the cat. Plus, the letter said she'd pay us in units. So it's not that bad of a job. We just have to watch one cat, how hard can it be?"

"Uh, Quill?"

"What now, Rocket?"

Rocket gestured to the letter that Peter was still holding. "Didn't that letter say not to let the cat out of your sight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Rocket pointed to the box. "Well, the furball's gone."

"WHAT!" Peter exclaimed, searching the box frantically but finding no signs of the green eyed feline. "Where in the world did it go?!"

"Peter, over there!" Gamora shouted, pointing.

Peter followed the direction she was pointing in to see the very cat that was inside the box dashing through a crowd of people in the direction of the Nova Corps building.

"Follow that cat!' Peter declared, beginning to pursue the cat. The others followed suit, trailing not far behind their leader.

"It is getting away!" Drax yelled.

"Nah shit, whatever gave you that idea?!" Rocket shouted back.

"I am Groot!"

"No, you can't stop to drink fountain water! That's frickin' gross!"

"Hurry or will we lose her!" Gamora said, putting on a burst of speed.

"I can already tell... I'm going to HATE this damn cat!" Peter screamed. "I'll get you back for this, Solaris!"

* * *

><p>"Target sighted, inbound for the Nova Corps headquarters," a woman in a black suit said. She watched from a distance with specialized goggles. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in slight waves.<p>

"Are you sure?" A man next her wearing a similiar black suit asked.

"Positive. It's the feline creature." The woman responded.

"Good. I leave the task of capturing it to you, Luna."

"Understood. What of the Guardians?" The woman called Luna questioned.

"Take care of them however you see fit. Just bring me the Waymarker."

"And what of the meddler?"

The man gave a wicked grin. "Leave her to me."

With that, the woman nodded, disappearing into the crowd and following after the Guardians.

The man gave her one last look before turning away.

"I'm coming for you, Key of Chaos... Solaris Illuminare."

He vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun! This was a random idea I had, so here ya go! Solaris is an OC, and is actually a main character in a book I plan to write. The cat is a calico in case you're wondering. Tell me what you think, i'd love to hear your opinion!<strong>


End file.
